


[银魂][银土/银高/土冲土]暴雨在你眼中

by MIE1



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, 出轨
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIE1/pseuds/MIE1
Summary: 半原作向，银土七年之痒各自出轨，银高重温旧梦，冲与土职场纯爱
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Okita Sougo, Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki, Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke, 土冲, 银土, 银高 - Relationship, 青葱
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. 明日暴雨

银时回到家里时，客厅里烟熏雾绕，尼古丁的气味涨满公寓，使人一进门就感到眼睛刺痛。土方十四郎打电话的声音不断传到玄关：“对、对，让第四分队去做……不，藤堂不行，藤堂去市局那里催一下资料。行、……知道了。”这时他眼睛瞥到银时走进了公寓里，仿佛还记得对方抱怨过自己在客厅抽烟这件事，他起身走到了阳台上。

但那也没用，房间里的烟味大到可能会让邻居过来敲门问他家是不是起火了。银时的脸色阴沉，去厨房打开油烟机抽风。厨房的水池里泡着还没洗的锅和碗。速冻饺子的残渣和几片饺皮飘在水池表面，银时拧开蓄水按钮，冷的油花在水面旋转，随着积水从下水道流干净，最终黏在不锈钢水池的表面。

要说责怪土方，他也没什么好责怪的，总得算来负责家务的人可能还是对方更多一点，更何况自己每天都出去说是赚钱，大部分的时候也只是像今天一样，不知道撞上哪个老朋友，勾肩搭背地去吃了饭喝点酒，最后因为没钱结账被骂骂咧咧地轰出居酒屋。好在银时在这条歌舞伎町的人望还不差，虽然总是因为赊账而挨骂，也没人真的要和他计较什么。

心情不快恐怕是因为今天之前土方已经在支队里住了好几个晚上了，每次两个人通话也说不到几句——不过在这次忙起来之前他们就也因为各种琐事冷淡很久了。

要说性生活，更是至少两个多月没有亲昵过了。怎么说呢，这可不是他们中的哪一个要刻意要造成的局面，只是不知不觉就变成了这样而已。

但不管怎么样，因为今天知道土方会从支队里回来，所以银时也早早地回来了。

便利店的塑料袋里，买了朝日啤酒、巧克力、炒面面包、蛋黄酱和两盒安全套。

总之，都是些看上去能让夜晚变得更美满的东西。但直到银时潦草地收拾完厨房，回到沙发上开始看电视的时候，阳台上的土方还没有打完电话。

银时的目光几乎已经不放在电视屏幕上了，只看着土方靠着阳台栏杆一根接一根的吸烟，眉头也一直皱着，与局长近藤说话的时候声音还算平静，和下属说话时便克制不住暴躁。

最后不知说到什么地方，便沉默了好一会儿，眼神穿过阳台的玻璃门，与银时对上了。

银时与他对视，用口型无声地说：“留下来”。

土方的眉梢微微颤了颤，旋即移开目光，又讲了几句电话，最后挂断了。

他打开阳台的门，走进了客厅。银时摊开手臂倚在沙发靠背上，手指绕着自己耳边的卷毛，声音听起来很无所谓：“如何？在电话里颐指气使还不够吧，是不是现在还要去支队？”

“想让我去支队吗？”土方冷漠地看着他，“确实。那边还有一堆工作，这里今天回来发现水费也一直欠着，果然每个月不是我来处理这些事情你就一点也不会去考虑。”

“嘁，你不回来我也会去补缴的。”此乃谎言，催缴的信息已经发了一个礼拜了，如果不是算准了今天土方会回来，银时就会去熟人家蹭水。

“想去就去好了。”银时无精打采地撇过脑袋，下巴抬了抬示意他看地上的塑料袋，“你的面包和蛋黄酱都拿去吧，加班的时候可以用来填肚子。”

土方蹲下身来，翻了翻塑料袋，掉出一盒安全套。他抬头去看银时，银时便懒洋洋地扭开目光。

“我不用去。”土方拧了拧眉毛，把塑料袋整个拎起来，放在了茶几上。他低头拿出两瓶啤酒，脸上也没什么表情：“加班太久了，工作也得有个限度。接下来恐怕还有的忙，难得可以睡在家里的机会不想平白地放过了。”

说来或许这两个人的声音都有些寂寞，而这种寂寞丝毫不因即将在这个晚上拥有对方而稍有缓解，倒不如说，只是互相诉说一番没有回音的寂寞，让气氛变得更尴尬了一点。

“是…吗？”银时挠了挠头发，往沙发旁边坐了坐，给土方腾出了一个位置：“那么，今晚就——”

“嗯，放松一下。”土方便坐在了沙发的另一边，他们中间隔着一道微妙的距离。

电视机里，放着明日的天气预报，结野主播笑容可掬地播报着：“今天夜里至明天，江户地区将会有大到暴雨”，恰逢此时，土方“咯”地一声点亮打火机，火光一跳，隐隐照亮他眉间的郁结。恐怕明天还有什么重要的任务要做，因此听到暴雨天气才会神色不快。窗外已然狂风大作，沿路绿植的树冠都被撕扯成火苗般的形状，吹散的树叶在公路上乱飞，封闭的玻璃窗也被撼动着咔咔作响。天气预报结束后，电视上飘出一段熟悉的轻快的广告音乐，淡蓝色的电视荧光浇在土方的侧脸弧线上，银时看了片刻，手掌压在了他的后颈上，像是掌握一只猫那样，将他捏着拉近了脸颊，吻上了嘴唇。

人与人之间，第一个吻最是难忘。而第一万个吻如同刷牙般公事公办。银时虽然不刻意去想，但与土方的第一个吻的印象却如此清晰，那一刻好像一口咽得太快太辛辣的烈酒，酒入喉中五脏肺腑都在烧，使他整整昏头了一晚上。到如今再吻，不免使人觉得惊讶：这真的是一样的酒吗？该不会是店家拿了什么掺水的酒来骗钱吧？很遗憾，这的确是同一种酒啊。不知从何时起，接吻变得像在扮演过去的自己。扮演融洽、喜爱和投入。这次也是一样，银时舔舐着土方的舌面和边缘，土方的呼吸里烟味很浓，舌头苦苦的，和银时的抵缠围绕。吻了一会儿，双方既说不上没感觉，又说不上有感觉，但总该有下一步动作，是放开，还是向着更亲密的境地动作？银时开始吻他的脸颊、下颌、脖颈，细细碎碎的触碰，性爱的前奏。土方默不作声地放松，拥抱，他们好像幕前的牵线木偶，随着剧本的流淌填满自己的轨道。

一开始他们随意地试过几次不同的做法，后来逐渐变成银时总是主动方。土方他啊总是有所保留，花很大心思在忍着声音和反应上。最开始意识到勉强对方才能有意外收获的银时对这件事很是上瘾了一段时间，以至于偶尔会做到过分了：解开手上束缚的时候被土方一拳打进床头柜里、又或者是翻过来看见对方咬着嘴唇满脸泪水的失神样子。还会为这件事吵架的时候，都算是甜蜜的时期，银时怎样索取都觉得不够，而土方每一次都感到自己被反复剥开拉扯着神经上的那根弦。当性爱上的争执混入生活琐碎之中，便泥沙俱下，银时大声说：“难道自私的是我吗？我很多次还不是自己都没有爽却让你一直在高潮！”而土方愤怒摔门：“又不是我请你这么做的！”用了很多心思却进不到对方的眼睛里，最终变成一地鸡毛。争吵太多，和好更多，最终又睡在一起，看到土方无意间流露出警惕和羞恼的神情，银时的第一反应竟然是停下手：好麻烦，他想要怎么别扭都无所谓，自己干嘛要做那么多事，事后还会被责怪。

想看到对方不同寻常的样子——这种欲望与其说是不见了。不如说是因为想到太多的麻烦事而被人懒惰的天性压下去了，所以开始选择越省力的方法越好。

就这样，做爱也变得越来越公事公办。这一次，银时拆开安全套，顶入土方的身体里，双方发出了今晚的第一声呻吟——也只是一声短促而潮湿的低哼。银时随着自己的节奏顶弄腰肢，土方闭上眼睛喘息着握紧自己的阴茎撸动，顶到前列腺的时候，他的脖颈和脸颊也会突兀地红了一片，发出含糊的喉音。但丝毫没有开口告诉银时他在这个角度最舒服的意思。银时没有得到什么回应，他随心所欲地操，顶弄深处柔软的肠壁，每次只是将将擦过前列腺，更沉重地捣进他的腹腔，在平坦的小腹上落下一道异物进出般的阴影。土方闭上眼睛眉头深蹙，不做声地忍受所有感受，哪怕不太舒服的那一种，最后吐出一口低闷的喘息，射在了自己的拳头里。当两人都高潮之后四目相对，心里冒出的感想俱是：既不满足，也没有更多的渴望，恐怕这就是这个人能带给自己的感觉了。他们都隐约感到，不知道何时变成这样无味的关系了，但却无人再有那个热情或是心力去探索对方、又或者发掘情感中的潜能了。

那么就这样好了，就这样吧。

窗外，一阵闪电撕开沉重夜幕，也照亮了两个人对视的双眼。银时鲜红的双眼里，情欲的雾气缓缓散去，只余平静的沉默。

汗水缓慢地淌过额角，滴落在土方的小腹上，他忽然瑟缩一下，像是这一滴汗，比之前那场完整的性爱都更激烈。

浴室传来哗哗水声的时候，窗外也如约而至的下起了暴雨。银时是先洗完的，现在换成土方在里面。最开始做完当然是大家一起黏糊糊地去浴室里洗澡，可能摸着摸着又起了再来一次的念头。不过土方不止一次地说“很耽误时间，也洗得不爽”，最后还是变成普普通通的一个接一个去洗澡的模式。

银时这样漫不经心地回忆着，一边走一边用毛巾擦着自己卷毛上的水。走到书桌旁的时候愣了一下，看到土方的手机屏幕又亮起，有个叫冲田的人发来了邮件。

他拿起手机，看到有冲田的三个未接来电和十二封邮件，此外还有一封近藤的邮件。

他解不开土方的手机锁。热恋的时候他的手机可以用土方的指纹解开，他也自作主张地将自己的指纹输进了土方的手机里，土方抱怨了一句，但保持着没有删。

结果记不清是哪次吵架，两个人都改了手机密码，后来即使和好，说是赌气好呢还是真的不觉得这件事有多重要好呢，也没有人提出要把密码改回去这点，总之，他们就这样丧失了打开对方手机的权限。

但即便是工作内容，冲田一个人发来这么多条也太奇怪了。银时面无表情地拿着土方的手机看了两眼，又放回去。坐回在沙发上，翘着腿打开啤酒，收看午夜频道。过了一会儿，土方也从浴室里出来了，他说：“声音调小一点，我要睡觉了。”

银时喝了一口啤酒：“刚刚你的手机震个不停，有个叫冲田的人在找你。不回电话吗？”

土方顿了顿，淡淡地说：“是队里的实习生，刚从学校毕业，不适应现在这种加班的节奏吧。今晚那里有别的负责人，我不想管了。”

“是吗。”银时静静地看着电视屏幕上的女人，笑容饱满，环上了男人的腰，张嘴说了什么，他没有太看得进去。

土方没有再做进一步的解释，拿着自己的手机，向房间走去。

银时将空的啤酒罐子用力地砸入垃圾桶里，大声喊了一句：“土方君。”

土方转过身来看他，银时面无表情地说：“来给我晚安吻。”

土方看着他，眼神微微颤了颤，然后他走了过来弯下腰，银时搭上他潮湿的肩背，他们试着接吻。他们之间很久没有出现过晚安吻这件事了，根本不记得是哪次争吵之后这个仪式就在生活中被抹除了。而现在银时再提出这三个字，使两人俱感到一种不同寻常的畏缩和紧张，仿佛既怕确认对方、又怕暴露自己。

电视上的屏幕发出变换的光晕，浇筑着接吻的两座人像。舌尖、齿缝、口腔，他熟悉的，和不熟悉的，土方那样紧紧闭着眼，好像一片藏在舌底的秘密会被银时勾出来，割破两人的舌头。吻结束时，他仿佛吃进了一团滚热的空气，坠在小腹里又烫又沉重。银时说，好，你去睡吧。土方便转身进了房间。银时在那一刻，出现了一种极度暴力的想法。他希望世界可以在他们接吻的那一刻毁灭。因为他不想停下来，也不想和土方再做任何其他事了。

夜深人静时坂田银时一口口地喝着酒，换台的速度快得像是在折磨遥控器，最后因为酒意和困意歪倒在了沙发上。他不去和土方睡在一起，而是倒在了沙发的抱枕上，那里还残留着土方身上的气味，情欲中蒸出的汗水和油脂留下了一股极为细腻的猩热气味。他把脸埋在抱枕中，好像仍能回味那片刻的欢娱。但如果怀里真的抱着土方这个人，却绝不会有这样轻松的感觉，银时心里很清楚。

这夜，银时睡得不太安稳，除了几次被响雷和狂风惊醒，就连梦也总是断断续续地冲击着他的神志。他记不清自己梦到了什么，却感到酸楚难当，从胸口到下腹，一条烧灼的火线烫着他的皮肉。一片早已愈合的伤口又被划开，一身早已洗去的热血，又无声无息地漫过他的皮肤，银时几回惊醒，都下意识先摸自己的胸腹，总觉得哪里在流血，却又不敌睡意昏昏睡去。不知过了多久，终于被急促的敲门声惊醒。

他头昏脑涨地睁开眼睛，窗外暴雨倾盆，天色也是阴的，判断不出时间。茶几上整整齐齐，空的啤酒罐子和满烟灰缸的烟头都被收拾过了。门外还在敲，在他挣扎着把自己拔起来之前，已经有人从他身边走到了玄关去应门。

土方啊……土方还没走，好奇怪……难道现在还很早吗……他眼皮沉沉地阖上，片刻后，刚刚看到的景象又在他脑海里亮起。他重新睁开眼睛，没错，烟灰缸和啤酒罐都被收拾过了。土方当然只有出门的时候才会把这些垃圾带走。土方一定已经出门了。

那么，现在在家里的人……他咚地一声滚下沙发，踉踉跄跄地爬起来，光着脚就冲向玄关。玄关处站着一个身影，打开皮夹正在掏钱。门外，催缴电费的工作人员穿着宽大的雨衣，衣摆淅淅沥沥地滴着水。

这个人，这个人是。银时怔怔地站在原地看着他付完钱，关上门，转过身来。男人穿着宽松的紫色和服，肩膀与头发上都有先前淋雨的淡淡水痕。他的左眼睁不开，有一道细长的旧伤贯穿整只眼，在眼尾上挑，却像一个笑纹。他的脸色苍白，身上带着冰凉的雨水气息，靠在门上，对银时露出一个复杂的微笑，这个微笑，既像是要流泪，又像是在咬牙切齿，忧愁和痛恨同时显现在他唇角的弧度里，显得无比古怪。他还没打招呼，银时在他之前先开了口：“高杉你……为什么会在我家里？”

银时穿着奇蠢无比的草莓睡衣，头发乱糟糟的，眼里沾着眼屎，嘴里带着酒味。他就这样毫无准备地站在了高杉的面前。他如此赤裸，比分别的那一天、那一刻还赤裸，他想跑去拿他的刀，随便拿什么东西可以让他看起来不那么赤裸的东西，但在他做出任何行动之前，高杉已经大步流星地走了过来，他的手臂无比亲热地环伺上银时的脖颈，将他溺在冰冷的吻中。

银时没有回应他，涣散的眼看了片刻高杉的眉眼，又低下头去，一截窄窄的刀锋从背后贯穿自己的小腹，身前露出带血的刀尖，鲜血从伤口淋淋漓漓地，滴落到脚背和地板上。背后传来沉重的呼吸声，是个杀手。如果不是这个吻，银时不会如此疏忽。而他现在想的只有：这么多血，土方打扫起来大概要大为恼火一番……


	2. 老房子着火

棉花蘸着酒精清理伤口周边的血迹，土方脸色平静，仿佛受伤的人不是他自己。他掏出怀里的烟盒敲出一支送入唇中，刚准备点火，棉花用力碾过他外翻的一层肉，土方毫无准备地痛叫了一声，火机啪地一声砸到了地上。

为他清理伤口的人抬起头来，满脸无辜地歪了歪脑袋，“啊呀，这是怎么了，土方老师很怕痛吗？”

土方疼得出了一脑门冷汗，只能瞪他：“你就不能好好擦吗？”

对方微笑着收起酒精：“这不是考虑到伤员最好还是不要吸烟吗？”接着，他握住了土方的脚裸，开始为他缠绕纱布。

“真没想到，土方老师按时赶到了。”

“说什么废话，这次的任务随时需要我们随时待命准备出动，我怎么会赶不到。”

“打电话的时候我可没抱很大希望啊，毕竟昨晚就有好几个没接到不是吗？”

“晚上看到了近藤老大给我发邮件说现在没事，让我赶紧休息养精神。”

“那么，真的有在休息吗？”

“嗯？”

“土方先生你啊，很少见那么长时间都不接电话吧。”冲田扎好了绷带，手指一路下滑，紧紧地扣在了土方的脚踝上。人的脚踝通常都没有肉，皮贴着骨头，血管凸起，冲田的指腹就压着他青色的血管，手里攥着那一块细而圆的踝骨，缓慢摩挲。

“在家里。毕竟好久没回家了，在和你家老板做吧？”冲田抬起唇角，露出一个无邪的笑容。

土方衔在唇里的烟微微颤动，眉压着细长眼睛，露出警告般的神色：“喂，现在……”

冲田握着他的脚踝，轻轻拉扯了一下，仿佛在模拟做爱的场景，紧接着，他轻声笑了出来：“哈哈，土方老师紧张了。安心，我知道的，上班的时间不说这个，对吧？”

车外，暴雨的势头稍有减缓，狂风吹得车窗呼呼作响。现场已经用封锁带拉了起来，真选组的车横七竖八地停在码头上拉响警笛，尖锐的红蓝电子音撕破雨帘传出数里之外。今早参加行动的队士们多数都被大雨浇透了，坐在厢车车厢里传递着干燥的衣服和毛巾，几位重伤的队员被人抬上救护车，等着回到医院处理。

土方还在指挥现场的时候听到有人说“副长，你受伤了”，便被不由分说地拉进一辆空空的车厢，一低头，发现自己的小腿上果然淅淅沥沥地滴着血，不知什么时候受的伤。

拉他进来的人是他的实习生，冲田总悟。

厢车的门尚半掩着，时时有队士的身影经过，土方便保持着一言不发。有人在外面喊着：“副长，发现一些新的证物。”他提高了几分声音：“稍等我一下，现在就过来。”

土方准备把腿抽回来，冲田轻柔地制止了，将唇印在雪白的绷带上，然后帮他穿上了鞋子。

这样的动作，使土方的神情出现一瞬隐秘的柔和，他随即转身下车，头也不回地走了出去。

他们在一个月前就拦截到了这里将会有一次重大军火交易的信息，那时候约定的交易时间是在一个星期前。真选组布置下了重重埋伏，到了时间却没有一个人来，可以说是扑了个空。局长近藤垂头丧气，土方却坚持不要懈怠，再等下去。根据他们一直以来追捕到的消息，鬼兵队的军火和物资今年被切断了好几个来源，对他们来说这次交易至关重要，就算冒着风险也要完成才对。出于这种考虑仍然留了一队人马监视着这片区域。

只是这种推测与守株待兔无异，也不宜浪费太多人手，先前大家都加班加点了太久，监视的这段时间就给队士们轮班放了假。就算这样，土方还是一直睡在局里加班。直到昨天下午近藤特意说了一句：“回去吧，十四，今晚这里我值班。”不能当面质疑局长的决定，土方这才下班。

他下班的时候，冲田坐在车的驾驶座等他，很大声地抱怨说：“终于下班了啊！给土方老师你当实习生还真是不容易！”

土方说：“你也下班了？”

冲田说：“当然了！我是你的实习生嘛。说来，同一批实习生里我是被人同情最多的那个，说是无论分给谁都比分给土方副长好，这人工作起来就像恶鬼一样不要命啊。”

土方毫无愧色地说嗯，坐进了车里。冲田踩下油门，汽车缓缓发动，“土方老师要去哪里？去喝酒吗？好像最近也累得喝不动了吧。那么要不要陪我……”土方说：“去交水费。”冲田说：“嗯？”土方重复了一遍：去交水费。冲田便沉默了片刻：

“到这个地步还这么顾家，该说不愧是土方老师吗？”

“什么地步？”

冲田的表情沉了下去，后视镜照见他鲜红的虹膜中，瞳孔慢慢收窄，像是一只被踩住了尾巴的不友善的猫。

“哈，被土方老师这么一反问。我也有点摸不着头脑了，这可怎么说呢，确实也没到什么地步，所以土方老师决定要这么轻松地走开吧。”

土方坐在副驾驶座上，开口刚想说什么，又被冲田打断了：“土方老师一定觉得挺有意思吧，冲田家的俩姐弟都这么迷恋你的样子。对我姐姐也是这样吗？明明都是亲密过的人了，还真能装得这样若无其事。”

土方的脸色一下子变得相当可怕，愠怒的火药味在空气中如有实体般散发着硫磺气味：“你在说什么。”

冲田猛踩了一脚油门，车从公路上拐进了小道，路边熄火停稳。他转身，伸手就摘下土方唇上的香烟，一双鲜嫩的唇毫无窒碍地贴了上去，柔软的触感只持续了一秒，被土方一把推开按在了驾驶座上。冲田看着他额角跳出的青筋，笑得无惧又愉快：“不对，差点忘了土方老师是，那个，同性恋来着。”他伸手点了点自己的唇面：“所以情难自禁的吻，只有和我才做得到吧？”

他满意地看着土方脸上阴沉的神情出现动摇：面无表情而只有眉梢微微发抖，他又凑过去，吻他。土方的唇面上残留着一线烟嘴的甜，他被冲田吻了一下，就像是已经承受了过载的感受般情难自禁地颤栗，他只能难堪地转过脸去，喉结微微滑动。

冲田重新坐直身体，他克制着脑海里烦躁的渴望，语气天真得像是山间流动的溪水，水流柔和欢愉，砂石却藏于暗处，足以划伤一只毫无防备的手，“我说错了，是我说错了。姐姐迷恋着土方先生却没有任何回应，最后被调到其他公安部门去了，因病去世也是那之后的事了，实在不能说土方先生做错了什么，对吧？只是从那时候我就决心去警校，毕业时也争取来到真选组当实习生，就是因为很想知道土方先生到底是个什么样的人。现在这种心情到现在还是那么耿耿于怀，一不小心就会冒出来，请原谅我吧，土方老师。”

他一边说着，一边偏过脸，用过分专注地、目不稍瞬的眼神注视着土方的脸：“结果还真是让我发现了，原来土方老师只喜欢男人啊，所以……”

土方难以忍受这样的凝视，斥责般地打断了他的话：“总悟。”他从烟盒重新敲出一根烟，点燃，吸了一口：“实习期间和直属上司有这样的私人关系，不要说想着转正，恐怕接下来在所有公安部门都很难再有任职的机会。”他一边向着窗外掸落烟灰，一边沉静地叙述：“就算你说的都对，我有喜欢你的意思，这也没什么大不了的，在还能收手的时候忘记这一切吧。”

冲田总悟哈地一声笑了出来，他重新发动汽车，这座钢铁机器在林荫小道上缓缓地移动着：“我本来就是乡下来的孩子，能不能留在真选组，能不能留在江户，这种事情我全都没放在心上过。”他的唇角微微下撇，使这张稚嫩的脸上出现一种不相匹配的冷漠神情，“如果我只会种田，就靠种田养活自己；如果我会陪酒，就去做牛郎养活自己，如果我会杀人，就靠杀人养活自己，我做什么都无所谓。反而是土方老师你，如果与实习生有这种私人关系，社会影响上很难收场吧？更何况，你家里还有个，怎么说，应该叫丈夫的人吗？”他的瞳孔越收越窄，如同一根淬火的针，“土方老师比我更害怕发生点什么，对吧？”日光勾嵌着树冠的阴影从车前玻璃飞快地一个接一个滑过，冲田和土方的脸也在树影里明明暗暗。

土方正在回忆，他无意识地夹紧手指，捏得烟嘴发皱。他在想从什么时候开始变成这样的，到底是哪一步做错了。冲田总悟成为他的实习生的第一天就这样宣称：“您该不会忘记了那个和我有一个姓的女孩子吧？冲田三叶——她是我的姐姐。”没有忘记。土方记得那个女孩子很勇敢地向自己示好，但很遗憾他是个真正的同性恋，当时无措到落荒而逃。后来也一直躲着三叶直到她被调走。

那时冲田总悟的打量并不友善，但土方不关心他怎么想。真正让冲田得到重用的是他出众的实力，出生入死时也面不改色，第一次枪毙罪犯时血不沾衣，土方心想，这是一双杀人犯的眼睛，幸好他成为了真选组的人。

相处的时间长了，他发现自己太多次产生了想要握住他的手的欲望。在夜海里两个人湿漉漉地爬上甲板的时候、在缉拿现场被总悟的一枪捡回性命的时候、在与回见组高层喝酒被灌得去厕所吐了两回被总悟扛回办公室休息的时候……他二人的手都曾短暂地交叠又放开。土方控制着自己别用那种恐怖的力气去攥冲田的手，每次撒开的时候手心肌肉都僵直狂跳。恐怕是这么一回事，恐怕有种情感在心脏里被层叠束缚禁锢着扭曲生长，埋在他胴体的血肉里得不到一点呼吸的自由，直到这种情感终于艰难地生长到贯穿他的全身，才在手指这样肢体最末梢的位置展现出鲜活的不安。

而这一切，在那时候，总悟拿着不知从哪里得到的街拍照片来找他的时候，这一切努力被破坏殆尽：照片拍摄在夜晚的公园里，主角不是他们，是一个穿着时髦的OL女性——完全是因为靓丽而被路人摄影师邀请留影，照片角落却拍到了土方和银时接吻的身影。总悟拿着照片，悠悠开口说：“这是，土方老师本人吧？这样我也算是明白了……对我姐姐那样的女人都无动于衷的土方老师，原来是这样的人，是喜欢男人的怪胎，对吗？”土方被他声音里那种强烈的恶意刺痛，暴怒着走了过去，捏住他的脖颈吻了上去。土方在那时显得凶恶、狼狈、破绽百出，冲田无意、不，也许是故意地表现出嫌恶，使他此前一切隐忍的动容显得十分可笑。

土方的吻有种毁灭的决意，仿佛在说，我就是如此恶心，比你想的还更糟糕。结果这样的决意只持续了不到一秒，就在冲田握上他的手的时候，如同积木搭出的堡垒被抽掉底层的梁木一般，大厦崩溃倒塌。土方立刻想要逃，冲田却狠狠地咬紧他的嘴唇，将土方按在墙边，随心所欲地那样吻。土方那一刻简直软弱得不像他自己，找不回自己的思维和力气，冲田终于松开这个吻的时候他不停地喘气，泪水被他强忍在眼眶里，只有少许在眼尾不堪重负地滴落。冲田亲着他的眼睛，舌尖舔过咸的泪液，觉得胸膛像要爆炸一样。门外传来两声敲门声，山崎问：“副长，你在吗？”土方用力闭上眼睛，把泪水完全吸回去。他和冲田默契地各自松开，土方坐回办公桌前，又按了按眼眶，然后说：“进来吧。”从那天起，直到现在，已经过了相当长的一段时间了。但他们接吻的屈指可数，真正占据他们的相处的是无数次、无数次，在楼梯尽头，在办公室门后、在车厢里，冲田握住他的手，他回以一个沉重的力道后松开。这就是他们所拥有的的一切。

听起来好像没什么了不起的。如果土方还有理性，他就该知道现在就是结束的时候。他下班了，现在应当回家，和坂田银时在一起，并忘记这一段工作上的插曲。当他走下车，冲田摇下车窗说：晚上，我会给土方老师打电话的。土方说：我没有时间接。冲田微笑着，说：我只是说我会打，和你是否要接没有关系，我会打电话这件事，是无论如何不会改变的，土方老师你也不能改变。他的眼睛看着土方，在诉说那样的信息：你不要想着就此结束，不能。


	3. 你忘了要杀我

窗外风雨交加，江户的天阴沉得像是涨潮的洪水，随时会决堤般地奔泄到大地上。绿化带中几株细瘦的树被拦腰吹断压在路中央，不同公安部门的车辆都出动了，呜呜啦啦的警笛响彻整个江户，分别赶赴不同的地方疏导交通、保护市民。

在这种时候，真选组的车也难以像平常一样顺利通行，通讯器里不断传来：“二队被拦在了高桥路”“三队这里刚刚解除了障碍正在通行”诸如此类的调度和反馈。

土方坐在车里，拿着对讲机一直在指挥，近藤坐在后座上，看着窗外联翩的雨雾：“主干道和出城渠道都被封锁了，还下着这么大的雨，高杉应该逃不远。”

土方说：“很难说，他有可能在江户仍有藏身之地，要再组织一个小队去检查所有的花町酒馆。”

这个设想也许不错，但是任他再怎么缜密，也不会想到此刻高杉究竟藏身于何处。他的公寓、他的房间、他的椅子上、看着他的银时。

他的银时躺在榻榻米上，满脸冷汗，沉重地喘息着，身上的伤口被做了最简单的止血处理。高杉反坐在椅子上抱着椅背，光裸的足在地板上点着，椅子就转来转去，他有一搭没一搭地抽着烟管，幽绿的瞳孔如同一簇鬼火般，凝视着床上的银时。雨幕把遥远的警笛声撕扯成断断续续地回音，传入银时的耳中。

他半闭着眼睛，说：“那群人在找你，对吧？”高杉却不说话。他咳嗽的次数远比说话的字数多，喉音里有蛛丝般黏腻细微的触感。和服开敞的前襟下露着苍白的皮肤，每一次咳嗽都带动胸口微微震颤，肋骨凸起的痕迹在皮肤表面清晰可数。戴墨镜的男人站在卧室的门口注视着他们，银时说：“劳你大驾，与其在那里扮酷，不如帮我把地板上的血擦掉。”

河上万齐说：“为什么不让我杀了他。”

高杉说：“你擅自行动了。”

万齐说：“是吗？我还以为在形势急迫的时候躲进别人的家，第一重要的事，就是先把家里碍事的人杀掉。”

高杉的赤足在地板上一点一点，发出低沉的笑声：“啊。但是这个人的命是我的，你杀不掉。”

万齐和银时同时开口：“明明刚才就可以杀掉吧。”

高杉无语，脸色立刻阴沉了几分，银时忽然笑出声，懒洋洋地说：“也对，刚才是在被亲，所以才没躲开的嘛。这什么，原来是没有商量好的美人计吗？还是说，小哥你看了很不爽才捅我？”河上万齐没有再理会他，转身就走出了房间。银时躺着大叫：“擦地板，记得擦地板……”被高杉踹了。

人斩河上万齐鲜少有这种伤人而不杀的时候，已经给足晋助面子，受害者却不知好歹，还大呼小叫着让这个冷酷的杀手给他家收拾地板。坂田银时振振有词：“你们是亡命之徒不能理解已经成家的人的顾虑。”高杉说，什么顾虑？坂田银时脏兮兮的卷发枕在自己的手臂上，面无表情地说，我家那位啊，看到地板这么脏一定要骂人的。阔别多年，他早已不是当年的坂田银时，他们这样的人居然也配成家，银时自己说出来也觉得像个笑话。更不要说听者高杉的反应，他的脸上浮出一个嘲讽而冷漠的微笑。

“是吗？多久了？”

“四、五年吧……”

“那么他也差不多是时候发现你是个怪物，决定跟你分道扬镳了吧。”

“哦呀，这就是你和阿银我的分手理由吗？隔这么久终于听见了啊——”高杉的脚踩在了他的脸上，制止了他的蠢话。足尖拖下去，踩压过银时脖颈上的气管，使他发出呼吸困难的气声，喉结艰难蠕动。高杉光裸的脚尖有一下没一下地踢着银时的下颌，圆润的脚趾和整齐的指甲，苍白的皮肤上青色的血管清晰可见。银时被他踢了两下也没什么反应，脸颊的软肉都被挤成一堆，听见高杉低声说：“哪里，你处决老师时那种怪物般的姿态，我到现在也念念不忘呢。”他嘶哑地笑了起来：“分开，不是银时你自己的选择吗？如果能继续借用你的力量，我倒是宁愿不分开。”银时说，是啊，因为我不想和一心想要杀我的人睡觉嘛。这话显然让高杉的心情很好，他嗤笑了一声，想要说些什么，却又被剧烈的咳嗽声打断，清瘦的胸口随着咳嗽的气流不断起伏。

止住了咳嗽之后，他的手心里有一摊血。本来毫无血色的唇，在此刻显得鲜艳了许多，他用桌上刚刚用来给坂田银时止血的水盆洗手。手心一滩血无声无息地散入盆中水里，他的血就和坂田银时的血混在一起。银时这时有点惊讶，他微微坐直了身体，注视着高杉的脸色：“你……”

我恐怕没有多少时间了。这话说出来既不酷，也不反派，倒有点乞怜的意思，不是高杉晋助说得出来的，换个说法就好得多，他用脚尖轻拍两下银时的脸颊：“你以为我们还有多少时间吗？我死前一定带走你。银、时。”最后他的名字，吐字极轻，一字一顿，却仿佛不是用喉咙说出来的，而是从牙缝里挤出来的。他仅剩的完好的眼睛用力地盯着坂田银时，目光中犹如火燃。

没有时间了，高杉的身体被重病拖垮，现在勉强所做的每一次奔走，无非是在为最后一次孤注一掷蓄势。时间紧迫，因此就算冒着巨大的风险，今天早上还是在码头进行了交易。谁知道真选组如此谨慎，布防到今日都没撤去，周边立刻就发现了码头的异动。很快，大批人马奔赴现场，鬼兵队与军火商只能狼狈四散。

河上万齐掩护着高杉与大队人马分开，躲入歌舞伎町。高杉看着银时的窗口说：我知道那间公寓，于是他们就爬窗进去了。那个时候土方人在码头现场，而银时在沙发上昏睡未醒。

银时伸手握住高杉的脚腕拉下，按在了掌心里，又问了一句，什么？这时他的心脏突然狂跳了起来，砰砰巨大噪音回荡在身体里，如同正在发生一场无法被人感知的恐怖地震，将他的肺腑血肉都震得簌簌发抖。他吞咽唾液，强作镇定：你什么意思？高杉面无表情地看着他，说，帮我，我要你帮我离开。

暴雨有力地打在窗页上，发出沉重的响声。他看着银时，现在的和过去的，用他的左眼和右眼。那张、年轻的、悲伤的、含泪的侧脸，那永远不会被挥去的画面，长久陪伴着高杉，使他每时每刻都深陷在那种痛苦中无法自拔、暴跳如雷。而右眼里的银时，现在的他早就找回了那种招牌般的无所谓的表情，他等待着那样的时刻、很有耐心，满怀期待地等待着：奔赴、毁灭、粉身碎骨。而高杉要把这一切带给他。只有高杉能把这一切带给他。暴雨遮蔽了白天和黑夜的界限，银时拉着他的脚踝，手伸到他的小腿上，将高杉缓缓、缓缓地拉入怀中，深出一口长气。高杉在他耳边嘲笑，进来的时候看见你在沙发上睡得像死猪。不止婚姻要走到尽头，就连警惕性也变这么差，现在已经完全是个无能的大叔了吧。银时把脸埋在他的肩窝里，答非所问地喃喃，我昨晚梦到了你。这是真的，他以为是错觉，结果不是错觉。这场暴雨里果然裹着他所想的那个人。

昨晚他梦见战火联翩、伤痕累累。他的腹部曾经中过很严重的刀伤，当时桂和辰马都担心他是不是要死了。只有高杉说，这家伙死也会死在我手上，其他的人想要杀他都没有这份气运。

不过其实他也没有像他表现出的那么笃定，证据就是那晚他来看了重伤的银时好几次。最后一次帮他换掉被血浸透的绷带，银时虚弱地喘着气，高烧不退，满嘴胡言乱语：“我要死了我要死了”，高杉说，闭嘴。银时就猛抓住他的手，说：“啊，来骑乘吧，快点来做，万一我要死了，果然还是死在这种时候最好——噗呃。”他被高杉揍了一拳。然后他昏昏沉沉地，听见高杉的脚步离开，又不知过了多久，走过来。

“仔细想想，好像你真的一副要死的样子。”高杉这样说着，捏着他的脖颈，阴郁地微笑了起来：“那，我看还是我来收割吧。”

他像吞咽一样地吻着银时，手掌解开了两人的裤子。高杉的臀瓣被自己草草润滑过了，解开裤子以后粘稠的液体就顺着大腿躺下来，裆部里一片湿痕，像个怀春的女人。银时面红耳赤，像是没想到真有这一幕、这一刻，他的手指攥着高杉的小腿，随着高杉轻摆腰肢，伤处传来震颤的痛楚。血渗进汗水里，高杉的小腹、大腿、手上都黏着银时的血丝，他在情欲中呻吟，像个不知羞耻的处女。

失血使银时眼前发黑，一阵阵耳鸣在脑海里如强光照射般令人意识涣散。他觉得当时自己一定死过一次，被高杉收割，被他吞咽、吮吸、吸收，融化在他的腹腔里。那天晚上他死了，但是第二天早上他复活了。高杉自此永远拥有一部分的银时。窗外滚过一阵闷雷，他们接很深、很长的吻。银时腹部剧痛，鲜血又像是挣破伤口般涌出，每当这种时候，高杉就全心全意地想要他，期待着银时在他手上褪去最后一口生命的气息，变成他所有的物品。

在这种时候，银时有一秒想起土方。想起他们相拥着的时候，想起土方轻轻咬他的手指，在指根留下一圈红痕，说现在就是我们结婚的时刻。想起他怎么攥着土方的手腕，吻他的脉搏，那强烈的、有力的脉搏，如此生机勃勃，像是躁动着的随时要冲破束缚的动物，让他不知所措。就像无论银时握得多么地紧，刀还是会掉落，这一生，每一件他竭力想要留在生命里的东西，都无法抗拒地在他指尖粉碎、四散、消失。他不知道怎样才能不狼狈一点，他把土方的心跳攥在手心里，手心里出着密密的汗水。他想着，这一次也会变成粉末，从指缝里散去吗？他试图不在乎，又试图握得更紧，在拉扯中他们变成浑浊、稠密，难以分开的流质物。窗外雨打风吹，银时心中万籁俱寂，在抚摸高杉时，感到一种引力将自己拉向他的身体，仿佛是曾经在高杉怀里死去的那个自己渴望着又一次的融合。他的手伸到床头去摸安全套，啪地一声，挥落了土方的烟盒。高杉垂着眼睛看那盒美宝路，说：你的吗？银时用牙齿撕开塑料包装，平静地说，我丈夫的。

高杉的身体，比以前更淫乱，会发出以前绝不会发出的撩人的呻吟和呜咽。他好像是对银时的坦率回敬以坦率，在他和他丈夫的床上做爱，毫无遮掩地吐出混乱而愉悦的喘息。银时抚摸他的腰肢，喃喃地说我家隔音很差，那个墨镜都会听见噢。高杉说，他习惯了。银时觉得自己脑海里的神经猛然一跳，因为这句话操得更深。高杉的身体熟透了，甚至有点烂熟了，柔软的果肉沁着糜烂甜美的汁水，他从果核里开始腐坏了，他的声音也比以前更加低哑。银时痛得满脑门都是汗，说，你哭什么，该哭的是我吧，痛死了。高杉茫然地看着他，不知道自己的泪水正在流出眼眶，一滴滴地打落在银时腿上。手机铃声突然响起，银时吓得抖了一下，然后维持着埋在高杉身体里的姿势，去摸放在床边的手机。

土方的声音传入他的脑海：“今天晚上还是没办法回来。”

银时的喘息缓慢染上话筒：“……好。”

土方过了一会儿，又说：“电费我放在了茶几上的信封里。”银时其实没看到，但他说嗯。然后他突然冷不丁叫了一声：“土方君！”面前的高杉，电话里的土方都是一愣，不知他要做什么。其实银时自己都不知道，他不知为何，突然不愿意挂断，好像这会是他最后一次听见土方的声音。但高杉低头吻上了他的眼睛，轻摆着腰肢，让银时被吸入情欲的漩涡中。最终土方听见他沙哑的声音说：“注意安全。”土方说，知道了。电话便挂断了。

在警察局里，拿着手机坐在椅子上的土方若有所思，他觉得银时那里传来的动静很异常，却说不上哪里异常。冲田总悟坐在他身边，吹了一个很大的泡泡糖，他的手里扣着土方的手，垂落在桌下摇摇晃晃。土方抽回自己的手，瞪他：“让你去拿便当，怎么还在这里。”冲田啵地一声吹破了泡泡糖，说：“知道了，这就去。”他站起身来，吻了吻土方的唇角才离开办公室。


	4. 雨滴先生

真选组加班加点排查了一夜，对高杉晋助在江户的藏身处一无所获，但却于次日中午锁定了他离开江户的方式：现在停留在江户星际港口的一艘即将出发的、叫做佩托号的高级星际游轮。

该船在一年多前就被真选组标记为私下从事走私和运输军火货物的可疑船只，标记之后始终没有对佩托号出手，等着可能最有利的收网时间。现在江户的每个出口都经过严格的排查封锁，只有晚上即将出发的这艘涉黑游轮是高杉晋助唯一有可能采取的的脱身方法。

真选组的警车拉响警笛赶往现场，雨势未歇，雨幕沉重地敲击着车顶，警笛在雨雾中听来更加尖锐。近藤不禁抱怨：“明明是这么重要的两天，偏偏暴雨下个不停。”土方怀里的香烟都有些返潮，抽起来分外苦涩。

真选组到达之后按兵不动，等到全部游客都已确认检查上船，登船通道封锁之后，才武装现身，表示他们从现在起要接手这艘船，直到全船游客都经彻查后才能出发。无论高杉晋助以什么样的身份混进了这艘船里，现在都成了一场瓮中捉鳖的游戏。

这艘轮渡规格很大，搜查起来难度也不小。特等舱的乘客中不乏达官贵人，礼貌上也不能有所欠缺，调度人手和队伍的工作都落在了土方十四郎身上。他分配队伍搜索特等、一等、二等客舱，厨房、仓库、赌场、餐厅……等船员工作的地方也不可有所疏漏，桌上摊着全船地图，船长和大副都在他的身边，随时回答土方对船只结构上的疑点。

土方做事向来缜密毒辣、不留疏漏，真选组人手有限，搜索这么大的船只，每个人都任务繁重。分配完了工作之后，土方从控制室的舷窗向外看。

此时夜幕早已低垂，凄厉的风雨仍然笼罩着江户城。飞船悬停在半空中的宇宙港口中，向下俯瞰可看见高楼矗立，鳞次栉比灯火通明，这些玻璃大厦里散发出的光晕平铺在那些更低矮的日式民房顶上，整个城市从风格上被割裂成两个世界。在高楼上看下去，日式的街道上透出的灯火烛光朦胧微弱，人行其中细如蝼蚁，土方在一个方向凝视了片刻，仿佛想看见就在那个方向的他和坂田银时的公寓，他想知道那扇熟悉的窗里有没有亮着灯。

过了片刻，他的目光移动，转到了挂在船身边缘的几艘小救生艇上。这些小艇犹如直升机去掉了螺旋机翼只留机身的模样，载具前方开着两扇巨大的玻璃视窗，从土方这个方向看过去，视窗里黑黝黝的一片看不清任何内部光景。

一种尖锐的灵感忽然拨动了一下他的神经，他立刻拉住了身边的船长，“喂，那边的救生艇，要怎样才能开走？”

船长的帽子都被晃掉了下来，赶忙说道：“现在单独是开不走的，要有人在其中驾驶并且电机室有人帮忙启动才行。”

该死！——土方立刻意识到不妙：他漏了这里。现在他身边一个多余的人手都没有。在脑海里衡量了一秒，他立刻赶往电机室。如果他们真的用这个方法逃跑的话，只要制止电机室的动作，救生艇上的人也逃不掉。

土方奔跑进船舱内部，大跨步踩过钢铁吊桥发出杂乱的脚步声，飞奔到电机室。这里现在一个人都没有，因为所有的船员也被集合起来接受检查了。但门没有锁，土方推门进去，就看见电子屏幕上闪烁着：“救生艇二号准备投放”的字样，下面一条进度条缓慢前进，土方扑向了仪表盘，匆匆寻找着暂停键。身后传来砰地一声踹门巨响，他猛然转过身去：

一个把整张头脸都包裹住，只留下眼睛的男人，举刀架在了冲田总悟的脖子上，他的声音十分嘶哑难听，像是嗓子受过重大损伤的人挤出来的噪音：“你最好别乱动那里，鬼之副长。”刀面轻拍了两下总悟的下颌：“这小子是我的人质。”

土方僵在原地，对方又说：“把手从仪表盘上拿开，放到我看得见的地方。”土方无声无息地把手放下来，在腰间停留了一瞬，那人立刻把刀锋收紧，压紧了总悟的血管：“嗯哼，拜托你了，副长，把枪也给我扔过来好吗？”

即使他的声音如此诡异难听，他的语气却给土方一种异样的熟悉感。

土方缓缓地掏出后腰的手枪，但没有扔，他沉默地看着那个男人：“你不要想着高杉这次还能逃掉。”他瞥了一眼总悟，语气冷静：“真选组每年的死亡率有多少你知道吗？他是真选组的人，早就为牺牲做好了准备。”

“好啊！”那人大声道：“那我就现在杀了他再和副长你对枪，我说一二三我们同时动手。一、二、……”他的手腕一挑，土方的神经也跟着一跳，吼道：“不行、等等！”那人用更大的声音吼叫：“那你扔枪！”啪地一声，枪直飞过来，蒙面人侧头一让，砸到了身后的墙上。在这电光火石的一瞬，总悟弓身抬肘，重击了蒙面人的腹部。蒙面人惨叫一声弯腰，土方趁势扑了过去，抱住了那人的腰咚地一声狠撞在了墙上。与此同时，电子屏幕上的进度条达到了满格，闪烁的字样变成了“准备完毕，等待救生艇操作”。

土方身下压着的男人还在挣扎，他扭头对冲田大喊：“去救生艇二号，快去，来不及了！直接去！”冲田闻言立刻捡起地上的枪往外跑，土方说：“再来一次这种事我一定先杀了你！”冲田人已经冲出了门外，声音还传过来：“我死了土方老师要怎么办。”

冲田刚跑出去，一股巨力就掀开了土方的身体，那个男人一拳砸在了他的鼻骨上，土方顿时头晕眼花，满眼泪水，斑斑点点的鼻血洒在了身上。

男人先前被击打的腹部也不断渗出血来，不知是不是被总悟弄伤的。空气中溢满了血腥味，土方面色狰狞，用头槌猛撞上男人的喉骨。对方嘶叫一声，双方又缠斗在了一起。男人的力气竟然比土方还能大几分，土方肋上挨了一下，痛得宛如骨折一般眼冒金星。这时他的手铐从怀中滑了出来，被男人一把抢在手中，一边锁住了土方的右手，一边咔哒一声卡死在了墙边管道上。在这瞬间他稍有松懈，土方抬膝猛击了他的下颌，紧接着一抬手撕开了他的面罩。霎时间一抹血红和银白在他眼前一晃而过，随即就被攥着后脑的头发整个脸狠狠地砸在了地上，头骨一阵震荡剧痛。

土方的另一只手也被对方压在了地上，他的脸碾在地面上蹭出淤青和血痕，整个人呈匍匐的跪姿，动弹不得。

那个人的手指，深深地、紧紧地扣着他的手腕，好像抓的不是手腕，抓的是土方那颗狂跳的心脏，土方的脉搏砰砰作响，激烈暴怒，震耳欲聋。他扣得如此之紧，指甲都好像要嵌进肉里。

他的体重压在了土方的身上，从肩背到腰臀，温度亲密无间，他的血渗进土方的衣服里，他们贴合得如此之好，仿佛已经贴合过千百次。血管鼓胀，肌肉热烫地挤压着土方的腿根，饱满的记忆如泡沫般在骨头里无穷尽地涨开又破裂，生物电的细微刺激从皮到肉里，每一缕神经末梢都在不受控制地颤动着。土方发出痛苦急促的喘息，头晕目眩，大脑充血，先前的鼻血还在不停地流，在嘴唇上拖出血线在地面积了一小滩。他不能克制地发着抖，像是随时都会血管爆裂而死。那个瞬间的模样，那无法被看清的残影，在他发黑的眼前挥之不去。

就在此时，就在此刻，他感到温热柔软的触感，压在了自己的后颈上。唇。鼻尖。那人的脸轻柔地蹭过他的后颈。依恋、亲昵、抚慰，因此不合时宜而显得更加残暴和荒诞，土方身体的颤抖像是一只被开膛破肚的兔子，被直接地反复刺激着还未死去的神经那样纯粹生理的痉挛着。那人的呼吸撒在他的耳畔，忧愁滚烫，如同被烈酒浸泡过。

半掩的门外传来纷乱的脚步声，近藤的声音老远就响彻整个钢铁构造的内部：“十四！十四你在哪里！”

只要他现在喊出声、制造任何一种噪音，真选组的队士立马就会突破进来，然后看到这个现在压在他身上的、毫无面罩遮蔽的男人。土方没有看到的脸，立刻就会被每一双眼睛、每一个其他队士看到，没有任何力量能阻止这张脸立刻成为江户最重要的通缉犯。他必须立刻逃到星际中开始流亡，而偌大一个江户，不会再有他的容身之地，不会再有丸子店、居酒屋向他敞开。不能普普通通地坐着打一把小钢珠。

那个人的另一只手立刻摸到了他的脸上，似乎想要捂住他的嘴，却在真正捂住之前又改变了主意。他蜷起了手指放在他的耳畔，等待他的动作，等待他发出声音，等待所有命运。

土方的额头抵在地上，他喘息着，鼻腔里的血管和气管的疼痛，将他的喘息截成支离破碎的气声，他这样艰难地喘息着，头颈在他的手下挣扎着，靴底乱蹬着地面，嘴里却始终没有发出更多的声音。

纷至的脚步声响在了他处。他身后的男人抢过土方手上的面罩，在脸上匆匆一系，紧接着，土方的颈侧血管传来一阵重击的剧痛，眼前发黑了十几秒。当他意识到身上已经轻松了以后挣扎着转过身去，只能看到一片模糊的身影已经从门缝中如游鱼一般滑了出去。他从怀里摸索到自己的手铐钥匙，解开手铐勉强站了起来。一跑出门，迎面见到的是近藤和一队队士。

土方鼻青脸肿、神色阴沉地盯着他们，近藤看着他，沮丧地摇了摇头。

土方没力气再说话，只从牙缝里蹦出一个字：“搜！”

在总悟赶到甲板的时候，救生艇已经骤然启动并且冲了出去，他立刻在无线电里通知所有人赶往控制室的方向。

搜到最后，抓住了几个协助高杉晋助登船的船员，都是有春雨海盗背景的偷渡者，被扣押回真选组等待进一步的审讯。

冲田身上受了一些打斗的轻伤，但土方是受伤最严重的。本来十分俊美的一张脸被揍得像猪头，坐在那里抽烟时，鼻血还浸透手帕一直往下滴。

他始终沉着脸，近藤说：“今晚去医院看看吧”的时候断然拒绝，说我要回家。他十分潦草地处理了一下脸上和身上的伤，回家的时候全副武装，枪和手铐都揣在怀里。下车的时候总悟提醒他：“土方老师，伞。”

“不用伞。”土方冷冷地说，他下车被大雨淋湿，径直走进公寓里。

总悟看着他的背影离去，在身后喊：“土方老师你如果杀了人，可以打电话给我帮忙分尸。”土方也不知听见没有，没反应。冲田等他走进公寓后才发动了车子，加速碾过路边水塘积水飞溅，雪亮的闪电撕破昏沉夜色。

土方砰地一声打开门，公寓里干燥、温暖，门窗紧闭，仿佛连绵的雨水从来无法侵扰到这片空间。电视机开着结野亚奈的谈话节目，罐头笑声热闹响亮。银时穿着宽松的居家服，翘着腿坐在沙发前，面前放着半盒打开的草莓牛奶。

土方站在门口，为要不要脱鞋犹豫了片刻，最终还是穿着袜子走了进去。他的发梢和衣角都淅淅沥沥地往下滴着水，玄关的尽头那片地板踩起来很黏，他不知道这里是否被什么饮料打翻了。

他站到沙发旁边，银时抬头看他。银时的脖颈上有红肿和淤青，土方的脸则比他狼狈更多。两个人就这样对视着，结野亚奈快乐地说：“那么，电视机前你的可别忘记了，大雨的天气最适合陪伴心爱的人在家待着噢！”随着她的轻快的话音，一道沉重的闷雷滚过天际。

银时说：“你要，一直这么站着吗？来啊，陪伴心爱的人什么的。”他张开了手臂，土方走到了面前。银时说：“怎么淋雨了？”土方不答，伸手按向他的小腹，用力。银时猛抽一口凉气，疼得眉眼一阵抽搐，血渗出厚厚的纱布。他猛然握住了土方的手腕，将他拉到了怀里。

土方奋力抵抗，他们在沙发上拉扯得横七竖八。银时咬牙说：“一回来就摸我，太热情了让阿银我真是受宠若惊。”

土方的声音里满含怒火：“你真是有很多我不知道的旧朋友，什么时候都介绍给我认识吧。”

银时大声说：“好啊！把你的同事也同样介绍给我吧！你和实习生处得那么好，所以才那么喜欢睡在单位吧！”

银时用身体压紧他，一只手按着土方的手腕拉到头上，另一只手抓紧了他的头发迫使土方抬头，而土方的另一只手卡着他的脖子，喉管上传来强烈的压迫感。银时被掐出眼泪水，一边咳，一边去亲土方。土方的额头、脸颊，全都是在地上蹭出的擦伤，眼角开裂、鼻梁酸痛，他躲避着银时的嘴唇，腿在缠斗中锁死在银时的腰上。

冷雨在土方的身下浸透沙发，热血又熨过两人的皮肤，银时用力地顶了一下他，他硬得像铁，眼神却破碎，脊背支离高耸，胸腔发抖，像是胸口那片蕴藏着一颗纯粹的痛苦一般，每一次跳动都逼他露出笼中困兽般绝望的、猩红的眼睛。在他握住的土方手腕里，心跳发狂般砸在他的手心里，令他感到他曾经用力握在手中的一切都已具象化般破裂、粉碎，从指缝散落，消弭在这场暴雨里。现在不是这个过程的开始，而是已经结束，他却直到此刻才睁眼去看。他的脸埋入土方的颈窝中，呼吸高热，泪水一滴滴地浸透土方冰冷的皮肤，他用力地咬住了土方的耳朵。土方倒吸一口凉气，在那瞬间出了满身冷汗。他在银时的怀里像一座冰雪的塑像表面不停地渗出水来，在不可阻止地消弭。银时心慌意乱，不知多久，听见土方沙哑地开口，他说：“银时……”就在此时、就在此刻，在这样的声音里，银时的心脏，已经不堪他自身的暴力与强欲而被碾得粉碎，血腥味涌上他的喉咙。他昏昏沉沉，仿佛站在自己命运的被告席，等待摇摇欲坠的大厦倾塌、洪水咆哮着淹没他的呼吸，就要没过头顶。

就在此时，就在此刻，救生艇二号在无边的宇宙夜海中沉沉浮浮地飘荡，河上万齐坐在操纵台前驾驶着救生艇，墨镜的镜片印出如霓虹闪烁般的电子灯光与显示屏，而高杉扶着舷窗，看着身后越来越小的地球，咳出肺里的血；

就在此时，就在此刻，冲田坐在酒吧卡座里百无聊赖地晃着杯子里加冰的威士忌，身边的女伴们谈笑着说单位的凉子勾引已婚的部长现在都离婚了，冲田将酒一饮而尽，“小姐们，别说那些无聊的了，让我们来玩点刺激的游戏吧。”引起一片欢呼叫好，他在欢声之中眼神冷漠；

就在此时，就在此刻，坂田银时用尽全力缠绕着土方，已经快要完全从他怀里消失的土方。他的嘴刚刚吐出了被告的名字，而终结的讯号就要划破他们两个人的喉咙。这个时刻，万籁俱寂，第一个音节在土方唇边摇摇欲坠。而就在此时、此刻：

“叮咚叮咚叮咚——！！！”门铃突然狂响起来。

两人都被吓得一跳，双双从沙发上滚落了下来，撞在地板上发出两声沉重响声。他们坐在地上，面面相觑，门外说：“您好，我是‘雨滴先生披萨’。”

土方愣了：“你点的？”

银时也愣了，然后，他挠了挠头：“是我刚刚点的。”

土方啧了一声，极其暴躁地拿过茶几上的烟盒，点了一根：“是准备给其他人的吧？”

银时说：“怎么会，全是蛋黄酱口味的。除了你谁吃。”

他站起身来，走过玄关，去开门拿披萨。

屋外，大雨倾盆。


End file.
